New Godzilla Team: Let's Go Defender
New Godzilla Team: Let's Go Defender ''(abbreviated as NGTLGD)'' is a planned video game for New Godzilla Team: The Seven Seals, It is also notably based on the game South Park, Lets go Tower Defense Play. Let's go Defender is a tower defense game, with the added element of being a fast-paced action game as well. Thus, players do not only build towers to eliminate destructive forces, but they also have to control multiple characters in order to successfully protect the Earth. The game is also known as New Godzilla Team: Let's Go Tower Defender. Trailer A major 28 Second Trailer, was created by Spawnzillafinalwars, on April 8th of 2014, revealin it to be the first official Animation portion of Let's Go Defender. Though the Trailer is not yet Completed, it is likely that it will be completed after a couple of days. ''Cast 'Main Cast''' (Playable Contents) *'Meowjar' As Rivera *'2091riveraisrael' As Godzilla *'Spawnzillafinalwars' As Kiryu *'Raccoonpokemon' As Rainbow Dash *'Spinachiskwl' As Twilight Sparkle *'TBA' As Applejack *'TBA' As Rarity *'TBA' As Fluttershy *'TBA' As Pinkie Pie *'Israel '(Appears in a Flashback dosen't Speak) 'Secondary Cast' (Side/Bosses) *'Legendarywerewolf206' As Space Godzilla *'2091riveraisrael' As Orga *'Pokiezilla2' As Princess Luna *'TBA' As Cra Spider *'TBA' As Spike *'TBA' As General Nam *'TBA' As Vero Socpion *'TBA' As Gamera *'TBA' As Japanese Announcer *'TBA' As Scott *'TBA' As Rodan *'TBA' As Bettra Development Gameplay Like in other tower defense games players must destroy waves of enemies using towers strategically placed around a path. In addition players can directly control a character to directly attack the enemies and collect dropped coins, as well as G-Cell Canisters, in order to buy and place down more towers. In single player, the player switches between each character, whilst multiplayer assigns characters to each player. Instead of just towers, the player can also steer him/herself around and attack with both hand to hand, or Long range attacks, which is a change to most tower defense games. Enemies come 3 to 16 waves of foes that you have to defeat and there are bosses to fight at the end of each of the five last levels. 'Money' Money serves as Importance too the game because You need it too construct towers in order too defend your region. Money is often automatically handed over when you defeat a certain number of enemies that you encounter. The more enemies you destroy, the more money and the higher your rate goes up. After you complete and hold against an enemy wave the Enemies vanished leaving nothing but money on the ground, You have only about 13 seconds too gather the coins other wise they vanish. 'Stages' *'Manhattan' Level One *'Ponyville Elementary' Level Two *'Ponyville Streets' Level Three *'Space Godzilla's Lair' Level Four *'Kiryu's Lair' Level Five *'Hell' Level Six *'Toho Co Studios' Level Seven *'Great Wall of China' Level Eight *'New York Docks' Level Nine *'Mount Everest' Level Ten *'Downtown Manhattan' Level Eleven *'Tokyo' Level Twelve/Final Level (12 known missions all together...) Plot Line The game takes place nine months after the events of Meltdown, as Godzilla runs over to New York City to warn Rivera that 'Monsters' are attacking Earth. The two are able to defend the Island, from an army of Alien Monsters and Dragons before picking up Kiryu. Godzilla receives a Monster Teleapthy from Equestria, who is also under attack. After helping Equestria to fight off another horde of enemies, in both Ponyville Elementry, and the town itself. The monsters now joind by the Mane Six, deduce that the one responsible for the mayhem can only be an evil supervillain: Space Godzilla. The gang reach Space Godzilla's lair and confront him, but he claims that his only evil plan was "to just keep Godzilla Team trapped in Equestria, just to enjoy their annoying ways, with the Mane Six, who he claims has crushes on them". During a battle with another group of enemies, one of Kiryu's circuits are shattered, so the gang take him to Kiryu's lair and protect it while he is repaired. The group is than dropped mysteriously into the fiery deaths of hell, where they have to defend a large grassy Firey Ground against a large Invasion. After a victory, Mecha Godzilla 2 than shows up and directs them to the surface where they arrive at Toho Studio's, led by Scott, who have been recruited by an unknown figure. After defeating Scott and defending Toho Productions, Bettra tells the gang to help Angurius to defend the Great Wall of China, from an army of Dragons. After a long battle, the gang and Angurius are victorious, but only before being redirected once again, this time to the New York Docks, by Rodan. The gang defends the Docks from a group of enemies led by Orga. After doing so, Gamera attempts to reveal the villain's identity to both Godzilla Team, and Mane Six, but, typically, they reject him before he is able to finish his sentence. They than head up high into the mountains in the Himlayas to meet Princess Luna who had just arrived on Earth, who tells them that they are about to be attacked. They are able to stop Dragons and a mass of Demons from taking over the geology building, before Mothra comes to meet them again and they are directed one final time to Downtown Manhattan. Luna confirms that they must head Downtown to stop the villain, and warns the monsters and ponies that "he has always been waiting" for them. The gang stop a huge army of assorted enemies from destroying the New York City hall before a voice announces 'Game Over' and the game world collapses. After the gang are pulled out into a world beyond the Universe, the villain is revealed to be the Japanese Announcer (who provides voice-overs during gameplay), who has been manipulating Earth and using both Godzilla Team, and the Mane Six as pawns. The Announcer then attacks Tokyo, and attempts too take control of anything mechanical, but the gang are able to defeat him, by first defending themselves from endless waves of Attacking human military vehicles, and brigning the fight too him. Without an ultimate villain controlling Japan, the evil forces disappear and everything returns to normal, except half of the world being reduced into a smoking ruin. Special Abilities *'Rivera:' Fire Spin... (Rivera Jumps in the air and rotates like a Helicopter while shooting Atomic Fire being able to obliterate anything at long range around the region...) *'Godzilla:' Power Stomp... (Godzilla smashes the ground, and can obliterate all enemies on the field, with just one stomp...) *'Kiryu:' Missile Barrage... (Kiryu is able to roam freely on a rampage using both missiles, masers, and wrist blades, attacking from both long range, and close quarters...) *'Twilight Sparkle:' Healing Forcefield... (Twilight projects a sphere that heals a certain limited amount of players on the field...) *'Fluttershy:' Region Healing... (Jumps into the sky, and is able to heal the entire field, except for enemies...) *'Rainbow Dash:' Sonic Boom... (Rainbow Dash strikes the ground like a Nuke, and causes a large blast radious that can eradicate all enemies on the field...) *'Applejack:' Doom Buck... (When anger is high enough, Applejack can sent her rear bucking hooves at fast speed capable of attacking enemies at close range...) *'Rarity:' Field Dome... (Can project a large sphere that can defend players for up too 50 seconds...) *'Pinkie Pie:' Party Madness... (Pinkie Pie when rage is high enough will be able to drop a 800 pound giant disco ball on her enemies which allow about 60% Of the field to be wiped out...) 'Rage' Each character has a rage meter in which powers the abilities. The rage Meter is fueled, when a large amount of enemies have been taken out, by either your towers, or your characters themselves. Once the bar reaches one hundred Percent, the character is than able to conduct his or her special ability and use it too obliterate anything in his or her path. Defense Towers *'Fast Cannon' - Fires fire balls at a high speed to hit enemies. (Equally effective on all enemies) *'Maser Tower' - A strong, but slow, laser that can hit multiple enemies. (Most effective on Dragons and demons) *'Crystal Tower' - A tower that launches a cherry bomb that splits into smaller parts. Enemies who are hit are set on fire and take damage over time. (Most effective on Mechs, spiders, and Demons.) *'Universal Tower' - This tower fires lasers at a repeated pace that can last up to a bout 10 seconds. (Most effective on Demons, giant spiders, and Scorpions.) *'Iron tower' - This tower Fires giant Iron shards, that is strong enough to pierce any structure that is located within it's range. (Best used on Dragons, and Mech's.) *'Atomic Fire Tower' - A tower designed to burn enemies alive. (Works on anything except bosses.) *'Missile tower' - This tower launches about 3 missiles at once towards invading enemies. (Effective on all enemies, must be unlocked by completing challenge level 4.) *'Watt Towers' - A tower that shocks everyone near it with electricity, rendering them vulnerable. (Effective on all enemies, must be unlocked by completing challenge level 5.) 'Bosses' Bosses are extra tough and are unaffected by Atomic Fire Towers. If they occupy Earth then it's game over. The exception is Dragons and Demons, who make up for it in speed and numbers. *Scott *Orga *Cra Spider *Vero Scorpion *Japanese Announcer - Final Boss Gallery '' Kiryu Wallpaper.jpg Kiryu Wallpaper 2.jpg Godzilla Wallpaper.jpg Wallpaper.jpg Let's Go Defender Applejack Wallpaper.jpg Lets Go Defender Cover Art.jpg Let's Go Defender Fluttershy Wallpaper.jpg Let's Go Defender Wallpaper.jpg Rivera & Rainbow Dash.jpg Pinkie Pie Wallpaper Let's Go Defender.jpg Lets Go Defender Wallpaper.jpg '' Trivia *''Let's Go Tower Defender, shares a strong similarity towards South Park: Let's Go Tower Defense Play, due to them having the exact same amount of Levels and Textures...'' Category:Video Game Projects Category:Video Games Category:Future Installments Category:Games Developed by Universal Sentra